This invention relates generally to compositions and formulations of 9-nitro-20-camptothecin polymorphs and methods for their in vivo delivery.
Camptothecin was isolated from the plant, Camptotheca acuminata, in the 1960""s (Wall, M. et al. (1966) J. Am. Chem. Soc. 88: 3888-3890). Camptothecin has a pentacyclic ring system with only one asymmetric center, in ring E, with a 20(S)-configuration. The pentacyclic ring system includes a pyrrole quinoline moiety (rings A, B and C), a conjugated pyridone (ring D), and a six-membered lactone (ring E) with an xcex1-hydoxyl group.
Camptothecin itself is highly lipophilic and poorly water soluble. Sodium camptothecin solubilized by sodium hydroxide in water was used in clinical trials in the early 1970""s and found to have antineoplastic activity, but as administered intravenously, caused unpredictable side effects such as myelosuppression and hemorrhagic cystitis. Clinical trials with sodium camptothecin were ultimately discontinued because of these toxicities and the lack of consistent antitumor activity.
Continued evaluation of camptothecin showed that the sodium carboxylate salt was only 10% as potent as the native camptothecin with the closed xcex1-hydroxy lactone ring intact (Wall et al. xe2x80x9cInternational Symposium on Biochemistry and Physiology of the Alkaloids, Mothes et al. eds. (1969) Academic Verlag, Berlin, 77; Giovanella et al. (1991) Cancer Res. 51:3052). Studies have demonstrated that camptothecin and its derivatives undergo an alkaline hydrolysis of the E-ring xcex1-hydroxy lactone, resulting in a carboxylate form of camptothecin, but at pH levels below 7.0, the xcex1-hydroxy lactone E-ring form of camptothecin predominates. An intact lactone ring E and xcex1-hydoxyl group have been shown to be essential for antitumor activity of camptothecin and its derivatives.
Camptothecin and its derivatives have been shown to inhibit DNA topoisomerase I by stabilizing the covalent complex (xe2x80x9ccleavable complexxe2x80x9d) of enzyme and strand-cleaved DNA. Inhibition of topoisomerase I by camptothecin induces protein-associated DNA single-strand breaks, which occur during the S-phase of the cell cycle. Because the S-phase is short relative to other cell cycle phases, the toxicity per cell cycle is relatively low, and therefore more acceptable for slowly dividing cells. Exposure to camptothecin for a specified period of time would result in increased cytotoxicity of tumor cells, which divide at a more rapid rate.
Studies indicate that only the closed xcex1-hydroxy lactone form of the drug helps stabilize the cleavable complex, leading to inhibition of the cell cycle and apoptosis. To preserve the xcex1-hydroxy lactone form of camptothecin, camptothecin and its water insoluble derivatives have been dissolved in N-methyl-2-pyrrolidinone in the presence of an acid (U.S. Pat. No. 5,859,023 to Hausheer et al.). Upon dilution with an acceptable parenteral vehicle, a stable solution of camptothecin was obtained. The concentrated solution of camptothecin was also filled in gel capsules for oral administration. It is believed that such formulations increase the amount of lipophilic xcex1-hydroxy lactone form of camptothecin that diffuse through the cellular and nuclear membranes in tumor cells.
Various substituted forms of 20 (S)-camptothecin have been evaluated for antineoplastic activity. Good activity was found for various substitutions to the 20(S)-camptothecin scaffold. For example, 9-Amino-20(S)-Camptothecin (xe2x80x9c9ACxe2x80x9d) and 10,11-methylendioxy-20(S)-camptothecin (xe2x80x9c10,11,MDxe2x80x9d) are capable of having high anticancer activity against human colon cancer xenografts. (Giovanella, B. C., et al., xe2x80x9cHighly effective topoisomerase-I-targeted chemotherapy of human colon cancer in xenografts.xe2x80x9d (1989) Science 246:1046-1048).
Additionally, 9-nitro-20(S)-camptothecin (referred to herein as xe2x80x9c9-nitrocamptothecinxe2x80x9d and often abbreviated in the literature as xe2x80x9c9-NCxe2x80x9d), which has a nine position hydrogen substituted with a nitro moiety, has shown high activity against human tumor xenograft models. 9-nitrocamptothecin may be obtained, for example, by extracting the naturally occurring compound from the plant C. acuminata, according to the method of Wall et al. (1966), supra, and substituting a nitro moiety for hydrogen at the nine ring position by known synthetic organic methods (see for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,877 to Cao). 9-nitrocamptothecin has inhibited the growth of human tumor xenografts in immunodeficient nude mice and has also induced regression of human tumors established as xenografts in nude mice with little or no appearance of any measurable toxicity. (D. Chatterjee et al., xe2x80x9cInduction of Apoptosis in Malignant and Camptothecin-resistant Human Cells,xe2x80x9d (1996) Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences 803:143). Thus, a continuing need exists for new and improved ways to exploit the useful therapeutic activities of 9-nitrocamptothecin and its various derivatives and analogs.
The present invention provides novel polymorphs of 9-nitrocamptothecin, including both crystalline and amorphous forms, as well as pharmaceutical compositions and formulations comprising these polymorphs. In one variation, the pharmaceutical compositions and formulations are adapted for administration via oral, injection and inhalation. Various methods are also provided including methods of making the disclosed 9-nitrocamptothecin polymorphs, methods for manufacturing pharmaceutical formulations and compositions comprising the polymorphs, as well as methods of using the pharmaceutical preparations to treat various diseases.
In one embodiment, a 9-nitrocamptothecin polymorph is provided that may be crystallized from acetone or dichloromethane. This polymorph may be characterized by one or more of the following physical properties. The polymorph exhibits an X-ray powder diffraction pattern with salient features being major diffraction lines at xc2x02xcex8 values 8.0 and 25.7 for Cu Kxcex1 radiation of wavelength 1.5406 Angstrom. Other notable features of the characterization data of this polymorph include: by differential scanning calorimetry, an endotherm at between about 175.5 and 177.5xc2x0 C., an exotherm at between about 181.7 and 183.7xc2x0 C., and an IR spectrum with no absorption centered between about 3625 cmxe2x88x921 and 3675 cmxe2x88x921.
In another embodiment, a 9-nitrocamptothecin polymorph is provided that may be crystallized from tetrahydrofuran. This polymorph may be characterized by one or more of the following physical properties. The polymorph exhibits an X-ray powder diffraction pattern with salient features being major diffraction lines at xc2x02xcex8 values 6.7, 12.5, 14.0 and 23.9 for Cu Kxcex1 radiation of wavelength 1.5406 Angstrom. Other notable features of the characterization data of this polymorph include: by differential scanning calorimetry, no observable endotherm and an exotherm at between about 273.6 and 275.6xc2x0 C., and a solution NMR spectrum with multiplets at about 1.7 and 3.7 ppm shifts.
In another embodiment, a 9-nitrocamptothecin polymorph is provided that may be crystallized from acetonitrile. This polymorph may be characterized by one or more of the following physical properties. The polymorph exhibits, for Cu Kxcex1 radiation of wavelength of 1.5406 Angstrom, an X-ray powder diffraction pattern with salient features being major diffraction lines at xc2x02xcex8 values 4.8, 14.2, 19.1 and 26.8. Other notable features of the characterization data of this form include: by differential scanning calorimetry, an endotherm at between about 273.9 to 275.9xc2x0 C., and an exotherm at between about 279.3 and 281.3xc2x0 C.
In another embodiment, a 9-nitrocamptothecin polymorph is provided that may be formed by crystallizing 9-nitrocamptothecin from acetone, dichloromethane, tetrahydrofuran or acetonitrile to form an initial product, and then recrystallizing the initial product from a solvent comprising a mixture of dimethylformamide and water. This polymorph may be characterized by one or more of the following physical properties. The polymorph exhibits for Cu Kxcex1 radiation of wavelength of 1.5406 Angstrom, an X-ray powder diffraction pattern having salient features being major diffraction lines at xc2x02xcex8 values 11.0, 14.0, 16.4 and 27.0. Other notable features of the characterization data of this form include: an IR spectrum with an absorption centered between about 3625 cmxe2x88x921 and 3675 cmxe2x88x921 and content of more than a trace of water.
In another embodiment, a 9-nitrocamptothecin polymorph is provided that may be crystallized from substantially water free dimethylformamide. This polymorph may be characterized by one or more of the following physical properties. The polymorph exhibits an X-ray powder diffraction pattern having salient features being diffraction lines at xc2x02xcex8 values 5.4, 10.6 and 26.5 for Cu Kxcex1 radiation having a wavelength of 1.5406 Angstrom. Other notable features of the characterization data of this form include: by differential scanning calorimetry, an endotherm at between about 149.2 and 151.2xc2x0 C., an exotherm at between about 162.6 and 164.6xc2x0 C., and an exotherm at between 272 and 274xc2x0 C.
Yet other 9-nitrocamptothecin polymorphs are provided that are wholly amorphous or are crystalline with increased amorphous content compared to the directly crystallized polymorph as a result of grinding or pulverization. A wholly amorphous polymorph may be obtained by rapid evaporation of solvent from a 9-nitrocamptothecin solution in methanol. This polymorph exhibits no discernable X-ray powder diffraction pattern, comprises a glass. Increased amorphous content polymorphs include the polymorph obtained by crystallization from ethanol followed by grinding, which exhibits, for Cu Kxcex1 radiation of wavelength 1.5406 Angstrom, an X-ray powder diffraction pattern with salient features being major diffraction lines at xc2x02xcex8 values 10.5 and 12.2, said lines being broadened to at least 1.2 times the breadth at half radiation signal amplitude of an X-ray powder diffraction pattern obtained by crystallizing 9-nitrocamptothecin from ethanol.